Growing Nest
by unashamed-shipper
Summary: Lucy gives Natsu an unexpected present for his birthday. Future!Nalu.
_**I wrote this for my good friend Gar on his birthday! He likes tons of fluff, and so I gave him enough fluff to shoot out of his ears!**_

 _ **This is Future!Nalu. This does not include the 7 years on Tenrou. It's just them in the future in what I believe will happen. But this is not canon, obviously. At least... not yet ;)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Natsuuuu... Happy Birthday to youuuu!" Lucy sang, with their two year old daughter, Layla. The pink-haired girl waved her small arms in the air, giggling. Natsu made a wish and promptly blew out the 27 candles, being careful not to accidentally breathe fire out of his mouth and burn the cake and the table. He didn't want a repeat of last year...

They passed out the cake and began to eat. Lucy had baked a vanilla spice cake, Natsu's favorite. Lucy didn't bake often, but on special occasions she would bake sweets. The taste of the cake was perfect to set off the spicy dinner they had earlier. Natsu had chosen spicy pasta for dinner from Mira's cafe, and Lucy had gone with something a little more mild. Mira had also made some special buttered noodles for Layla because she loved the baby so much.

Natsu looked over at his wife as he ate. Lucy looked so beautiful in the dim lights of the room. Her casual dress fit her like a glove, and her smile was gorgeous. Lucy Dragneel became more stunning every day to her husband, and that was not about to change any time soon. A grin pulled at Natsu's lips, and the two looked at each other with love-drunk grins.

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek. She turned her head and kissed him on the mouth, savoring the kiss. They tasted each other's lips, and Natsu cupped his wife's chin as he kissed her. That kiss tasted just like the one they had on their wedding day five years ago. And now, they had a child that encased their love into a little baby human.

Layla Dragneel had pink hair like her father and her mother's brown eyes. She was already starting to pick up magical tendencies. The first time the infant sneezed, fire whooshed through her nostrils and she had giggled seeing her father's eyebrows singed.

"That's my girl!" Natsu had yelled, going into the bathroom and putting cold water on his flaming brows. Thankfully, they had not burned off completely, but it had taken a while for them to grow back. Natsu could care less about his eyebrows; he just was thankful that his daughter had inherited his fire magic!

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Layla giggled, throwing her tiny arms up in the air to hug her father.

"Thanks, princess!" Natsu told her, hugging his daughter. Layla grabbed his face and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered in his ear, and Natsu had to go set a bush on fire and then extinguish it to feel manly again. When he came back inside, Lucy asked her husband if he would like to open his presents. He unwrapped Layla's gift quickly, and saw that she got him a green t-shirt with the words, 'I'm all fired up now,' printed on it. He took his daughter out of her high chair and blew raspberry kisses all over her stomach as a thank you.

Lucy bounced in her seat as Natsu carefully unwrapped her first present. He lifted it out of the bag carefully, peering at it.

"Dad's," the label read, and a look of confusion crossed Natsu's face.

"What's this, Luce? I love rootbeer, but I don't get it," he told her.

"Just open the other one," Lucy answered her husband, nudging the rectangular box towards him with her hand.

"Alright," Natsu hesitantly opened the gift, and he lifted the very small gift out of the wrapping.

"My daddy is a dragon slayer," the onesie read, and Natsu stared at it, still confused.

He looked at the gift, reading it one more time. His eyes squinted in confusion, and then his eyes widened.

"Luce, are you...?" He asked, mouth gaping open.

She smiled knowingly, and with a flick of the wrist Natsu had lifted his wife up into the air and spun her around, laughing freely. Lucy joined in on the laughter, and Layla giggled and stuffed more cake into her mouth.

"Layla, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister!" Lucy told their daughter.

"Brother!" Layla blubbered, banging her tiny fists on the table.

"Well, I guess we better give her what she wants, Lucy! So you better make a boy!" Natsu said, still holding his wife in the air.

"Eh? I can't control the sex of the baby, you idiot!" She yelled, and Natsu put her down immediately. They chased each other around the house, Lucy yelling about the fact that she couldn't make that decision and Natsu laughing but also afraid of his scary wife.

Natsu decided that this birthday would be the greatest birthday he had ever had.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Again, Happy Birthday, Gar! Please leave a review if you liked! :)**_


End file.
